


Wings, pt 2

by VeraBAdler



Series: October 2018 challenges [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: The second half ofthe wing grooming fic from the 17th. With smut. This is the half with the smut.Fictober prompt: “Impressive, truly.”Promptober prompt: X-Men/Mutant





	Wings, pt 2

“Would you like to touch them?”

Dean's mouth went dry, and he croaked, “yeah, Cas.” Then he mentally shook himself. _Focus on the job, Winchester,_ he thought guiltily. _Yeah, he's giving you the looks like he knows the dirty shit you're thinkin' and maybe he's even okay with it, but you're here to help him stop hurting. We can deal with that other stuff later. Or never. Never works too._ “What, uh...” He cleared his throat. “What do you need me to do?”

The angel's flirtatious attitude shifted abruptly, and he was sheepish again. “You don't have to do much. I know they're a mess, so you shouldn't feel like you have to make them perfect. If you could just comb out the loose feathers...?”

“Hey, stop worryin' that you're askin' too much. I'll do whatever I can to help.” 

Dean perched on the edge of his bed and held up his hands like a pianist about to play. Cas dragged over the chair from Dean's desk, turned it backwards, and sat, leaning his chest up against the chair's back and giving Dean full access to his wings. Dean spread his fingers wide and raked both hands down the dark blanket of feathers in front of him. One pass, and dozens of bent or dulled pinions and bits of fluff hit the floor. He repeated the motions, moving slowly from one side to the other, until he'd combed through both wings. “Wow,” he marveled, “they already look a ton better. How's that feel?”

Cas rolled his shoulders back with a sigh. “Sooo much better, Dean, thank you. You don't have to do anything else. I appreciate your help.”

“Well, hold on there,” Dean replied. “Is there more I _could_ do? Because this is fun, man. Your wings are so cool! You're like one of the X-Men!”

The angel chuckled. “Your ability to make every experience into a popular culture reference in impressive, truly.” He hesitated. “If you really don't mind doing this...”

“I really don't, Cas. Tell me what to do. Let's get your wings all cherried-out and shiny!”

“Well, um... If you've pulled out all of the old feathers, you could smooth the healthy ones. Just run your fingers through again from the base of the wings outwards.”

Dean resumed his diligent combing. After a few passes, he noticed a spicy scent beginning to emanate from Cas's wings. It smelled delicious, and he breathed it in as deeply as he could while trying to remain subtle about it. _Probably not cool to shove your face into an angel's wings and just start huffing, no matter how good that sounds right now_ , he thought with a rueful grin.

He kept up his motions, running his fingers over and over, starting at the root of each wing and traveling out along its span. Each time he repeated the movement, Cas's feathers looked glossier and healthier. When he paused to shift his position on the bed he realized that his hands were covered in a thin film of oil, and a quick sniff confirmed that this was the source of that enticing smell.

Given how the feathers soaked it up, and how shiny it made them, he assumed that everything was working correctly. _But on the other hand, what do I know from wings? I better ask..._

“Cas?”

“Mmm?”

“There's oil on my hands. Is that coming from you?”

“Yes, my body produces oil in response to grooming. It's very conditioning to the feathers. If you can spread it around as much as possible, that would be wonderful.”

“Sure. Is it just coming out of your wings or–”

“It's produced from two small glands on my back, right at the base of my wings. The glands are _ohhh_...”

As Dean moved his thumbs to press against the glands in question, Cas's impromptu lesson on angel wing anatomy and physiology was interrupted with the sexiest moan Dean had ever heard. The sound went straight to his dick, and he barely repressed the urge to press one of his oil-soaked hands against his crotch.

“Uh, you okay there, sunshine? Did I hurt you?”

Even though Cas was facing away from him, he could see a flush spreading along the angel's skin. The voice that answered him was heavy with arousal. “I'm f-fine, Dean. Those glands are very... Very _sensitive_. Grooming is meant to be a pleasurable activity...”

“So... You like this?” He'd moved away from the glands when Cas had reacted, wanting to be certain he wasn't causing any harm, but now he brought his fingers back, swirling them in a smooth glide. 

Cas responded beautifully. “Ohhh, Dean, _yes_. Feels _very_ good, mmm.”

“Is it... Should I stop?” It was the last question he wanted to ask. He had his angel almost in his lap now, turned on and moaning. Soft skin, silky feathers, that fantastic smell, and that gravel voice, lower now than ever with lust – it was every fantasy he'd conjured up in the last decade made gloriously real in front of him. But he didn't want them to be swept away together on some grooming-endorphin-induced high if it meant there'd be any regrets later.

Cas stiffened, as if snapping out of a trance. “Of course, Dean. I didn't mean to make you do anything you didn't want. My wings are much improved now and–”

“Hey, no, don't freak out on me, angel. I don't wanna stop. I like touching you. Can I keep going?”

“...Please. _Please_ don't stop.”

It was the green light Dean had been waiting for, and he slammed his foot down on the accelerator. He leaned back to pull off his shirt, hungry to touch with his whole body. When he shifted forward and his chest pressed lightly against the sleek wall of Cas's wings, he groaned with delight. He brought his thumbs back to the glands at the base of those wings and resumed his gliding strokes. He planted a kiss on the side of his angel's neck, then laid a line of soft bites along his throat.

Cas was going crazy, arching back against him and keening at the stimulation. “Oh, Dean, _please_ ,” he begged again, bringing his hand up to clutch at the back of Dean's head, holding his mouth in place for a moment as the hunter continued to taste. “Feels so good.”

Dean tilted his head and breathed into Cas's ear. “Feels good for me too, baby. I've wanted you like this for a long time.”

Maybe Cas had been worried about post-endorphin regrets too, because this admission seemed to be the thing he'd been waiting to hear. He stood abruptly and turned, toppling the chair in the process. He pushed on Dean's shoulders, guiding him to sit fully on the bed with his back against the headboard.

And then Dean had six feet of horny, half-naked angel in his arms. Their erections slotted together through their pants and Cas rolled his hips, drawing moans of pleasure from them both. Their lips met and their tongues tangled, tasting each other deeply between sighs and gasps. As Cas kept his hips in motion, Dean brought his hands back to the base of his wings. The glands were dripping now with their fragrant oil, and at his first firm touch Cas shuddered and the thrusting of his hips sped up.

“Does that feel nice, baby? You gettin' close?” Dean purred.

Cas nodded, too overcome with pleasure to form words. His hips stuttered, all rhythm lost as he approached his peak.

Dean pushed his cock up against him, moments away from going off himself. He pressed the heels of his hands against his angel's oil glands while grabbing and tugging at the base of his wings. Cas screamed at the increased stimulation, pistoning his hips erratically as he climaxed. The feeling of the angel writhing with ecstasy against him brought Dean off, and they wrapped their arms around each other and held each other close as they rode out their shared bliss.

Once they'd both come down, Dean pecked Cas on the lips and smiled. “Let's get outta these clothes, sweetheart.” He gave a nudge, and Cas stood up. Now that the heat of their passion had dissipated, the angel looked wary, as if he was waiting for Dean to flip out, yell at him, tell him to get out. But Dean was tired of pretending that Cas wasn't everything he wanted.

He stripped out of his jeans and underwear and cleaned himself off as best he could with some tissues, offering the box to Cas, who followed his lead. He grabbed clean underwear and sweatpants for them both, and when they'd changed he pulled the still-stunned angel into bed.

As soon as they were both laying down, Dean pulled Cas into a tight hug. He petted lightly at his feathers. “Wings feel better, honey?” he asked.

“Everything feels better,” the angel replied with a smile. “My wings are perfect now. I don't think I'll need to be groomed again for a long time.”

“That's too bad, because I definitely want to do that again. Do we have to wait until you need it, or can we indulge in some preventive maintenance from time to time?”

Cas grinned. “We can do that.”

Dean squeezed him a little tighter. “Good. That was awesome. Can I ask you, though, is it always like that when your wings get groomed? If I was an angel and I could feel that good whenever I wanted, I'd never leave the house.”

“It's never been like that for me before. As I said, grooming is supposed to be a pleasurable activity, but it's normally more along the lines of having a friend scratch your back when it itches where you can't reach.”

“So that, all those fireworks, that was just us? Do you think it'll always be like that when we do it?”

The angel hummed and snuggled a little deeper into Dean's arms. “God, I hope so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable post for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/179280324536/october-21-wings-pt-2-verabadler).


End file.
